


Raven of the Dale

by Lady_Star_Strings



Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [3]
Category: Grandeur Archaic, Sanguision Conexturnos - Fandom
Genre: Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Freedom Session, M/M, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte - Freeform, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin Hood AU, Sanguision Conexturnos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Summary: During one of their typical afternoons spent beneath the dogwood tree, Innoctizte and Damisiano discuss the unorthodox nature of their relationship and the ignorance that condemns it for a multitude of reasons. Much to Innoctizte's immense surprise, Damisiano has more than a few choice words on how he feels about it all...
Relationships: Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano
Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867963
Collections: Freedom Writing Sessions





	1. 7/22/20 - Found Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their typical afternoons spent beneath the dogwood tree, Innoctizte and Damisiano discuss the unorthodox nature of their relationship and the ignorance that condemns it for a multitude of reasons. Much to Innoctizte's immense surprise, Damisiano has more than a few choice words on how he feels about it all...

“I never ‘rob’ anyone Dame,” Innoctizte quickly corrected with a nervous simper, tugging another stray branch free before fiddling it into the shaft of an arrow. “I just ‘borrow’ what royalty and nobility have in excess for the sake of those less fortunate…”  
“Oh, I suppose I never thought about it _that_ way…” The young viscount murmured as he continued his book with a smile, watching the summer sun filter through the clouds above as they lazily rolled by.  
“The poor deserve to have decent lives too, after all… What’s the use in having so much money, anyway?”  
“To waste your day away counting it, I guess - possessing a title is terribly boring otherwise. Honestly, there’s hardly anything to do that doesn’t involve sitting still for hours and pretending you’re enjoying yourself… Sometimes I think I’d have gone mad by now had it not been for days such as this where I’m free to do as I please.”  
“Well, it isn’t very becoming of a lord to despise his role in society now, is it?”  
“It isn’t becoming of me to have you as my closest companion either Noctiz and yet, here we are.”  
With remarkable fondness, Damisiano’s eyes drifted from his page to regard Innoctizte - now giving a shy glance of his own - as his freckled cheeks turned scarlet. Although it had only been about a year since their first meeting, the two were nearly inseparable nowadays despite the differences that dictated otherwise. In fact, it wasn’t often that they failed to hear a scandalized comment and shocked murmur made in their passing, but even so, there was little mind to pay toward them as far as the wards were concerned. There were far more important things to worry about - one being to spend what few afternoons they could manage to share together to the best of their abilities.  
In the current quiet of their content, today was no different. Just when the sun had begun to crest the hills, Innoctizte had come to Damisiano’s window by the dogwood tree and beckoned him out into the branches with the promise of escape from their duties. As always, the blond offered little protest before joining him amongst the blossoms, stumbling and staggering to gain proper footing as the young rogue guided him along with ease. Slowly but surely, they had settled at the base of what had become known as “their” tree, and discussions of all sorts had taken shape, namely those of Innoctizte’s escapades. In truth, there was hardly a day that passed between them where they weren’t drawn into the conversation seeing as they were becoming more frequent in nature.   
Of course, Damisiano’s interest in what Innoctizte was capable of under the cover of a hood may have had a hand in focusing on the subject.  
“Then tell me Damisiano,” Innoctizte softly queried, examining his craftsmanship with an almost distant, melancholy lilt to his voice. “What do you believe they would say if they were to know you waste your time with a thief of the night rather than a measly entertainer’s apprentice…?”  
“I can’t much say that I would care to know,” Damisiano returned with seeming indifference as he closed his book in a state of curiously placid serenity. “As far as I’m aware, you’re not Raven anymore than he’s you, therefore, it would be a great injustice on anyone’s part to conjoin the two.”  
“Come now, you and I both know it isn’t as simple as that - whether they choose to see me as Raven or not, I remain the man behind the hood nonetheless…”  
“Perhaps to them, you are, but you are not to _me_ , Innoctizte.”  
By now, Damisiano’s attempts to remain courteous when speaking of the ignorance surrounding them had lost their steam, fading into borderline outrage on Innoctizte’s behalf in the process. It was one thing to speak unkindly of him as the man he was already becoming, but it was quite another to condemn him for the good he brought to the world. How one could vindicate such horrid, simple-minded behavior was beyond Damisiano, never mind how thoroughly they had convinced Innoctizte that it was warranted.  
Even so, Innoctize found it incredibly hard to be blinded by such falsifications when Damisiano’s tone turned as critical as it just had. There was a certain invariable amount of truth in the words he spoke during such times that never failed to reach his heart, striking a chord in the strongest of ways. Innoctizte knew he could trust Damisiano, and he believed him full-heartedly - especially when looking at him the way he did now.  
Devotion, Innoctizte realized, is what filled the affirmation that followed as Damisiano gingerly took up his hand with equal purpose. “...Never to me…”  
Breathtaking, as Damisiano often described him, was only one of the words Innoctizte had to explain the depth of sincerity that was woven into the whispered confession of sorts. In truth, he was almost in disbelief at how freely Damisiano conveyed such feelings, acting as though it were as typical as any other way to consider his companion. It was scandalous, to say the least, and utterly sinful at worst - but it rang true all the same.  
Innoctizte was still struggling to respond - mouth moving aimlessly, voice failing him - when Damisiano crossed the distance for him, resting their foreheads together with a longing sigh. Despite his further surprise at the gesture, Innoctizte felt an innate sense of belonging in the space they now shared, unafraid and daring to challenge the forbidden nature of it all. He found to be every bit as euphoric as it was terrifying.  
“You will _always_ be more to me,” Damisiano continued with increasing reassurance as he held Innoctizte’s gaze in a genuine, heartfelt display of cherishment. “Than merely the Prince of Thieves, blackbird… Promise me you won’t lose sight of that fact…”  
“...I can try not to,” Innoctizte finally managed to breathe, searching the young viscount’s face for answers in a lingering bout of confused uncertainty as he did so. “But, the _‘Prince of Thieves’_ …? Do you genuinely believe I’m deserving of such a title at this juncture…?”  
“With all of my heart and then some Noctiz, on that, I will swear…”  
It was dangerous, that thing many called love. There was so much it left unknown, and yet, the instinctual allure it possessed called to one’s heart just the same. To be given new life, or to be left wishing for death, one could never be sure of what awaited them once they had stumbled down its path before unknowingly reaching the end. It was a funny thing to think one knew where it would lead them before taking that first step - but then again, maybe that was what made it so enchanting.  
Innoctizte couldn’t be entirely sure that was the sentiment they shared for one another, but in that one fleeting moment, it felt extraordinarily right.  
“...In fact,” Damisiano tenderly murmured on, moving to brush his lips against the brunet’s forehead with minute hesitation before firmly pressing a lingering kiss to it. “It appears more so by the day it seems…”


	2. 7/23/20 - Like Only Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst a spring dance beneath the trees, Innoctizte and Damisiano discuss the subject of wanting and being wanted in return under the hungry eyes of maidens. Seemingly oblivious to their intentions, Innoctizte merely wonders over the multitude of developments made by their rather obvious relationship...

“Only you would be oblivious to such envious stares. Noctiz…” Damian lovingly sighed, shaking his head with amusement as he regarded the object of his affections with invariable fondness.  
“I would hardly say I’m ‘oblivious’ to them,” Innoctizte admitted with a coy glance toward the flock of maidens currently watching them sway by beneath the canopy of ash and aspen.  
“I believe ‘purposefully ignorant’ is a more accurate wording…”  
“As ever blackbird, you never cease to amaze me with your modesty…”  
“And your near lack of it bewilders me - how can you pay them such little mind when they’re following us more intensely than hawks do mice…?”  
Sparing him a faint chuckle of adoration, Damisiano merely tipped his head down and proceeded to place one swift, gentle peck upon Innoctizte’s cheek before murmuring an explanation. “...Because I only have want for a _raven_ …”  
Were it a different time, Innoctizte would have frozen when faced with such open devotion, turning him into a completely closed off in the process. In hindsight, he had never been one for ardent displays of endearment in public spaces even as a child, let alone with another member of the same sex. By the time he’d met Damisiano, in-depth attention of any sort tended to prove too much, becoming almost out of the question upon the beginnings of their considerably “forbidden” romance. As far as he was concerned, private affairs were difficult enough to grow used to, but public ones were near impossible.  
It took many rendezvous with Damisiano to overcome this discomforting fear, gradually soothing his troubled heart with each soft touch and tender kiss he provided him.   
In the present, Innoctizte gave only a small gasp of surprise before a look of pure content began to lace his features, hiding it shortly after in Damisiano’s shoulder as he dared to step closer. Beyond happy to indulge his wishes, Damisiano soon tightened the hold he had around both the rogue’s waist and his hand, melting further into one another. The world around them was now merely a distant thought.  
With Damisiano’s nose protectively buried in his hair, Innoctizte slowly let his mind wander over more changes that had occurred since their childhood days.


End file.
